1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cage, more particularly to a modularized cage, typically a birdcage.
2. Description of the Related Art
A cage, such as a birdcage, is a necessary tool for breeding or selling pets like birds, and the size of the birdcage should be made according to the size and quantity of birds. Therefore, a breeder may provide an appropriate size of the cage to a cage manufacturer. If a manufactured cage is transported as is, it will occupy lots of space. Therefore, the structure of the birdcage designed in detachable modules for the purpose of easy transportation and assembling upon its arrival at the destination can effectively reduce transportation cost. Easy assembling and firm structure, and even more flexibility for changes and additional functions should be taken into consideration for the module design of the birdcage.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a sectional birdcage, designed in detachable modules for reducing accommodation space and lowering transportation cost. The birdcage of the present invention features easy assembly as well as stable and firm structure, and the birdcage adapts to different specifications and provides more choices for configuration under limitations of cost.
Technical measures taken to achieve the above stated objectives of the present invention, comprises:
a plurality of aluminum pressed pipes; the cross-sectional structure of each pipe having a hollow main pipe; a grid groove being disposed along the direction of the long axis on both sides of the exterior adjacent to the main pipe, and both ends of the grid groove being open; and an opening being disposed at the center of the exterior;
a plurality of three-way connectors made of a plastic material, each three-way connector having a main body, with an insert post being protruded from each of three sides adjacent to said main body for allowing an end of the main body of the pipe to be tightly pressed and pass through; and
a plurality of metal grid plates, having a metal bar at its periphery slidably embedded into a groove of the grid plate of the pipe.